Learning
by uoduck
Summary: Part 2 of "A Dragon, A Wizard and A Wolf." Stiles has two boyfriends now, one his new teacher in the ways of magic and the other an alpha werewolf. He has to juggle high school and homework at home, and learning how to control his magic. Harry/Stiles/Derek
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the second part of the series. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Wolf; Jeff Davis and JK Rowling do.

* * *

"Stiles, there's someone here to see you!"

"So, I haven't met you before. I'm John Stilinski. Weren't you my son's math teacher up until a couple of weeks ago?" He extended a hand in welcome.

"Yep, that was me, James Black," Harry replied, hearing Stiles go into the bathroom and turn the tap on. He reached out his own hand and shook John's hand then pulled back a couple seconds later. It was a Saturday morning around 8am and he and Stiles had plans.

The sheriff turned from the open doorway to glance behind him then turned back toward him. "It looks like my son will be a while. Come in. So why did you quit?"

"Thanks," Harry ambled into the living room and sat down. "Well, it's complicated."

"Does it have anything to do with the werewolf shenanigans in this town?"

Harry startled at the blunt question. "Oh, uh, right, Stiles told you, huh? Then yes, I quit because of the furry issues."

John chuckled. "How are you connected to all of this then? You a werewolf?"

"Uh, that would be a definite no," Harry chuckled.

"Okay, then. You're human. Good to know," John Stilinski commented.

"I'm not so much human, but I'm not a werewolf," Harry noted.

John blinked at him. "Another species I don't know about?"

"No, no, I'm a wizard, among other things," Harry replied steadily. The sheriff probably wasn't ready to hear that there were such beings as were-dragons or that dragons were real.

"... A wizard? As in the wizards in the harry potter books?" Stilinski asked, frowning.

"Yep," Harry replied. "As in the wizarding world is real."

"Huh..." Stilinski trailed off, blinking rapidly.

"Dad! Hey!"

Harry turned to glance back at the stairs and saw Stiles running down them.

"Ha-"

Harry made cutting off motions across his neck at Stiles, outside of the view of the sheriff. Stiles saw him and gave a slight nod.

"Stiles, you ready?" Harry asked.

"You going somewhere, kiddo?" Stilinski inquired.

"Just to Derek's loft," Stiles replied.

Harry raised an eyebrow; he didn't know if Stiles had told his dad about him and Derek, though judging by John's expression, if Stiles hadn't told him by now, the sheriff had guessed. Also, the excuse of going to visit Derek at his loft for werewolfy issues was a better one than saying they were apparating to London to get him a wand. John probably wasn't ready to hear that everything in those books was real too.

"Another pack meeting then?" Stilinski asked.

"Yeah, Derek says they're good for bonding. Though, it's not like we need more bonding. However, if Jackson was still here, I'd say yeah, we would need it," Stiles remarked.

"Well, anything I can help with?" the sheriff asked.

"Nothing, I think. We took care of the alpha pack and the Darach already. So, there's no big bad in town anymore," Stiles replied.

"Okay, well, have fun and be back before 10," Stilinski said.

"Yes, dad," Stiles responded.

Harry walked back over to the door and stepped out, waiting for Stiles. As soon as he heard him walking out of the house, he held out a hand. He felt Stiles grasp his hand and entwine their fingers. Harry grinned at him. "So Derek's not coming?"

"No, he said he had something to do," Stiles commented. "Though, he didn't say what."

"Eh, it's probably for the better," Harry replied. "The current minister doesn't look so fondly on dark creatures and that includes werewolves and weredragons."

"Oh," Stiles started, frowning. "Will that be a problem for you?"

"No, I'll be able to hide what I am well enough. We'll just apparate to my home in London first."

"Ready?" Harry asked Stiles. "This will be your first apparition."

"Yeah."

"Hold on."

Harry tightened his grip on Stiles' hand then apparated them both across the continent and to his London home, which was still Grimmauld Place. He wrapped an arm around Stiles to steady him when he swayed but for the most part, his boyfriend stayed standing.

"So how was your first apparation?" Harry asked.

"That... was awesome. Now where are we?" Stiles let go of Harry's hand and ambled across the dining room. Harry couldn't smell or hear anyone else in the house, though he could smell Kreacher's particular scent.

"We're in Grimmauld Place," Harry replied, glancing distractedly out the window. He turned back to Stiles when he heard the inevitable screaming of the old hag. Stiles' eyes widened in surprise at the noise.

"What is that?" Stiles shakily asked.

"Don't worry; that's just my Sirius's mother," Harry replied, reassuringly. "Let me go just put her out of her misery then we'll floo to the Leaky Caldron."

"Put her out of her misery? What! You're going to kill her?" Stiles asked confusedly.

"No," Harry chuckled. "It's her painting. I just have to shut her up."

"Oh..." Stiles muttered. "I remember about that."

Harry left the kitchen, where they had landed in, and walked into the hallway and cast the charm to close the blinds on the painting in question. He rolled his eyes when Sirius' mother yelled her outrage then went back to the kitchen.

"Okay, let's go," Harry gestured to the fireplace in the kitchen.

Stiles came over to stand next to him, glancing at him quizzically.

"Flooing," Harry replied to Stiles' unasked question and grabbed some floo powder.

"Oh." Stiles looked toward the door then glanced at the fireplace uncertainly. "You know, I did read the books and most..."

Harry reached out to grasp Stiles' chin in his hand and turned him to look at him. "I'm going to floo at the same time as you for your first time. I won't let anything happen to you. Floo is, most of the time, safe."

Harry felt Stiles lean into his palm, starting to smile. "Okay." Then a beat later, "That's possible?"

"Yeah, it was discovered a couple years ago." Harry threw the powder into the fireplace and watched the fire turn green.

He turned to look over at Stiles and then startled when Stiles pulled him into a kiss. When their lips met, Harry sighed in contentment and pulled Stiles closer. He heard Stiles groan, or was that him? He felt his cheeks flush and darted out his tongue to brush against Stiles' mouth in question. Tentatively, Stiles opened his mouth and Harry slipped his tongue in to slide against Stiles'. At the same time, he slipped a hand underneath Stiles' t-shirt to feel the skin underneath. That whimper was definitely Stiles and Harry wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist when he felt Stiles slump against him.

He opened his previously closed eyes to grin. "What was that for?"

Stiles was blushing and breathing hard but he was smiling. "Just thanks."

"For?..."

"Coming to Beacon Hills in the first place," Stiles grinned.

"Oh, then your welcome." Harry kept his arm around Stiles' waist and walked to stand right in front of the fire.

"It's not even hot!" Stiles exclaimed, putting out his hands to feel the air near the fire.

"Nope," Harry remarked. "I don't think wizards would want to get burned every time they took the floo."

"Leaky Cauldron!" Harry raised his voice then turned to Stiles, who seemed ready enough.

They both walked into the fireplace and through it and came out at the pub in London that was the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry had wanted Stiles to have the full experience that he did, as they most likely wouldn't stay in London for any length of time. They were only here for a couple of things, now that Harry thought about it but a wand, first and foremost then they were going back to Beacon Hills.

The minute that they stepped through into the pub, the noise was deafening and Harry had one minute to push Stiles behind him before a curse came right at them. He heard Stiles yelp in surprise but quieted when he gazed at the scene before him. He quickly cast a shield spell that would cover the both of them before giving the scene a good look. There were curses being flung left and right all over the place, between human wizards and... His heart stopped when he saw the two men in the corner.

"Remus? Sirius?" Harry choked out a cry. He blinked once or twice and rubbed his eyes before staring at the two men that were throwing curses at one side of the building. There were of course other wizards and witches at their side, but his gaze was fixed on those two. He had thought... He had seen them die... What the hell had happened since he had been gone?

"Pup!" Sirius exclaimed, moving to cast a shielding spell for Remus who grinned at Harry. Harry stared at them and turned to make sure Stiles was okay. Stiles was pale and clearly confused.

"You okay?" Harry asked. He had thought that he had pushed him behind him in time but...

"Yeah, I'm okay," Stiles replied, shakily. "Just, what's happening?"

"That's what I'm wondering," Harry remarked and turned around to see the battle slowly dying down. Sirius and Remus's side was clearly winning and the other side was retreating. When no more curses were flung, Harry slowly let his shield drop and narrowed his eyes at his godfather and surrogate godfather.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON?" Harry shouted at the group of wizards and witches. He could tell that everyone that was left were some kind of creature; his senses could tell that at least. There were werewolves, vampires, veelas, and even one weredragon in the group. "I left for 12 years and this is what I come back to?"

Sirius grimaced and turned to Remus. "Uh, do you want to tell him, or should I?"

Remus chuckled then frowned when he took in the damage that had been to the pub. He started to move from their corner and with a flick of his wand, all of the tables and chairs righted themselves.

Harry turned to smile at Stiles. "It's safe to come out now. Do you mind if we postpone getting you a wand? We have all day to do that and I..." He gestured to his godfather and surrogate godfather.

"Sure," Stiles replied easily. "I thought... they were dead, though?"

"I did too," Harry commented, staring at the men in question. They both went to sit down at the table that Sirius and Remus were at. Though, before Harry sat down, he raced over to pull Sirius and Remus into a hug each. Oh, had he missed them! However, when Harry took a breath as he was holding them, he realized something. The rest of the wizards and witches had all gone to sit down at the other tables, like nothing had happened just now. Though, Harry caught them staring at Remus and Sirius with awe and respect. However, it was like they were staring at them because they were considered the leaders of all the dark creatures in England.

He knew that many half-breeds and most creatures had migrated to California, first to Beacon Hills then to elsewhere in the States. The American Ministry had been very accommodating when he had inquired about letting the dark creatures stay. But, he had no idea that it had gotten this bad in London.

"Okay, spill," Harry ordered. "What did I miss? And why did you not send me a letter? Also, how are you two not dead?"

"Well, our story starts a couple of years ago," Sirius began. "Apparently, the Veil spit us both out in June of 2009."

"Huh," Harry muttered. He hadn't heard of that happening before, but what did he know about big mysterious mist?

"The Veil?" Stiles asked, looking between the three of them. He was very clearly overwhelmed. Harry moved his leg to rest against Stiles' right leg under the table in comfort. He heard Stiles give a sigh of relief at the touch.

"It's an entryway between the land of the living and the land of the dead," Harry replied quietly.

"Harry, who is this?" Sirius asked, looking between the two interestedly.

"This is Stiles Stillinski," Harry started. "One of my boyfriends."

Sirius lifted an eyebrow. "'One' of your boyfriends?"

"Yep," Harry replied, grinning.

Remus glanced at Stiles curiously. "So, I take it you know about the wizarding world then?"

"Yes," Stiles replied steadily. "I'm new though."

"New?" Remus questioned, looking at Harry then at Stiles.

"His magic was bound by someone," Harry remarked. "We don't know who did it, however."

"Bound?" Sirius enquired.

"What caused the binding to break?" Remus asked leaning in to hear the answer, as the room had gotten considerably more noisy over the past few minutes. It was actually quite a miracle that none of the men and women had come to blows by now. Most of the time, or well, as far as Harry knew, werewolves and weredragons didn't get along(him, Remus and Derek's pack excluded[though it did explain him and Peter, but then again, that may have been just Peter]) and to have it this peaceful was amazing.

Harry felt Stiles flush and look away and wrapped an arm around him. "That would be private."

"Oh, my apologies then," Remus replied.

"We didn't send you a letter because we knew that you had your own life in California. Hermione and Ron told us that much," Sirius mentioned thoughtfully.

Harry grumbled. "But you should have told me about this." He gestured to the whole room and then to Sirius and Remus.

"Yeah, about that, relations between us Dark Creatures and the ministry have become very strained," Remus replied.

"You could say that again," Stiles muttered then looked down at his pocket when his cell phone rang. "Uh, I don't want my dad to know that I took a phone call in London when he gets the phone bill, Harry."

Harry reached out a hand. "Here, give the phone to me. I think I have something up my sleeve to fix that."

Stiles pulled out his phone and handed it to him. Harry focused his magic and touched just one finger to it and then handed it back. "The phone should just register as you being at Derek's loft for now."

"You'll wait for me?" Stiles asked, looking at him.

"Of course I will," Harry turned to lean his forehead against Stiles'. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

He watched as Stiles moved a couple feet into a corner to get away from all the noise before answering the phone. He heard Scott's voice then turned back to Remus and Sirius who were grinning at him.

"Not. A. Word." Harry instructed though he was smiling.

"You two are smitten with each other," Sirius said then yelped. "Ow! Remus!"

Harry chuckled bemusedly. It felt his heart was just stitching itself back to together, to have his two godfathers back and _alive. _Though, admittedly, it had started when he had made friends with Stiles, Scott and Derek and the rest of the pack.

"So who's the other?" Remus asked.

"The other would be Derek Hale, an Alpha Werewolf," Harry replied.

"An alpha?" Remus commented.

"Yeah," Harry said. "The town I settled in had a pack of werewolves."

"So you have a wizard and an alpha werewolf as boyfriends?" Sirius asked, still grinning. "How'd you manage that?"

"That is a long story," Harry commented. "So, have things gotten so bad that you're fighting against the ministry?"

Remus sighed. "I'm afraid so; they just won't give any of us rights. Despite Hermione working with us."

Harry frowned but glanced back at Stiles, who was still on the phone. His mind went to his conversations with the American ministry when he had found space for the dragons that had made the journey to America. He turned to look at the various wizards and witches that were not human that were still in the room. He turned back to Remus and Sirius with a contemplative expression.

"If you guys are willing, then I believe that the American ministry can find space for you," Harry remarked, standing up. "Stiles and I have business in Diagon Alley for right now, but why don't you two floo over to my home tomorrow?"

Sirius and Remus both looked at him then stood up too. "Alright, we'll do that."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry said goodbye to Remus and Sirius and went to stand beside Stiles who was just saying goodbye to Scott. He skirted around the various creatures and exchanged a glance with Ryan, the only other weredragon in Britain that he knew of. Ryan nodded at him then stood up and left along with two werewolves.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Stiles said, turning to face Harry. "Scott says hi."

Harry smiled then gestured to the back door. "Let's go get you a wand."

Stiles grinned excitedly and followed him. "Is Ollivander still in business?"

Harry stopped at the door, pushed it open, waited for Stiles to walk through and closed it. "Yeah, he is. That's why we're in London to get you a wand. I don't know what kind of wand makers are in America, which I should find out. At least for future reference."

"Didn't he tell you about the elder wand? And speaking of that, I've seen you with two different wands," Stiles commented as they walked up to the brick wall. "I take it, you didn't put the elder wand to rest like it happened in the books then?"

"No, I didn't. Not everything in the books is right anyway, like the fact that I'm not human," Harry replied, pulling out his holly wand. Stiles watched him avidly as Harry touched his wand to the bricks in order. "The elder wand works better with my not-human self increased magic. I also have more magic than I did when I was just human. But I still use my holly wand for small things like this."

When the bricks started to open up, Harry heard Stiles make a wondering sound. Harry grinned at him then led the way.

* * *

Harry led Stiles over to Ollivanders, after slowly making their way to his shop. They had avoided a lot of people that were gawking and occasionally making disgruntled expressions in Harry's direction. Luckily, they had come here during the slow season, as in during school and not the week before school in September, so there weren't that many people. Diagon Alley had recovered just fine after the war and everything was rebuilt. Shops were open and were brimming with people, including Fred and George's joke shop.

"Okay, ready?" Harry asked, stopping at the door and looking at Stiles.

Stiles had an apprehensive expression on his face but was also gazing at everything within sight. They had had to stop more than a couple of times on their way here so that Stiles could see all the wizarding things. It reminded Harry of his first trip here and he smiled fondly at Stiles.

"Yep, I'm ready," Stiles replied quickly, opening the door. Harry followed though stopped when he felt something akin to an apparition happen near them. Stiles looked back at him, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"I... Ah," Harry smiled when he realized who he was recognizing. Derek Hale, followed by Draco, walked out from behind the building across the street.

"Stiles, Harry," Derek nodded and walked up to them, first pulling Stiles into a kiss. Then Harry pulled Derek into a kiss afterward.

"Well, shall we?" Harry gestured to the wand store after pulling apart. "Draco, did you want to come or did you just drop Derek off?"

Draco glanced into Ollivander's and cringed. "That man always creeps me out, so no I'll just go back to Beacon Hills."

Harry watched as Draco apparated back to northern California then led the way inside. He had to nudge Derek and Stiles inside after they stopped at the doorway to stare inside. Both Derek and Stiles openly stared at the inside of the store, stopping right after the doorway. Harry glanced back outside to make sure no one looked suspicious, like they were from the ministry then followed the two inside.

"Is it always like this?" Stiles gasped.

"That would be correct," Harry replied, a memory of the first time that he had come here for a wand running through his mind.

"So how does someone find their wand?" Derek asked, going to follow Stiles as he started to walk around the room.

"_The wand chooses the wizard_," Stiles repeated, a little reverently then he looked a little uncertain. "Unless that has changed?"

"No," Harry replied, grinning. "It's still the same."

"Ah, Harry Potter." Harry glanced into the back, seeing Ollivander come walking into the front room. "It's good to see the savior of the wizarding world."

Harry groaned but nonetheless smiled. He knew that Ollivander wasn't about to start calling him by a nickname like most of the general public did or be scared of his creature heritage.

"It's good to see you again," Harry replied. "And not in dire circumstances."

Ollivander stopped when he reached the front desk and stared at first Derek then Stiles.

"And who are you two?" Ollivander asked.

"I'm Stiles Stilinski," Stiles said.

"Ah, yes, I remember your mother," Ollivander remarked, looking Stiles over.

Harry heard Stiles take in a breath. "You knew my mother?"

Derek moved closer to Stiles and away from where Ollivander had turned to look at him closely. Harry chuckled faintly but quieted when Derek mock glared at him.

"Yes, Claudia Stilinski," Ollivander remembered. "She was a very nice witch. She came to get her first wand from me when she was 11. It was rather peculiar since she was from the Americas and could have gone to one of the wand shops there. But she came here."

Harry exchanged glances with Derek then turned to look at Stiles.

"Did she tell you why she came here?" Stiles asked quietly.

"No, she did not," Ollivander replied. "She received a nice ebony wood with dragon heartstring as the core. Now that was a fine wand."

Stiles turned around to look at Derek and Harry.

"Did your dad ever tell you about your mother?" Harry asked.

Stiles shook his head. "No, he never told me anything. I don't remember anything about my mother that was... Though, there was that one time..."

"One time?" Derek enquired.

"I think I had broken my leg when I was 6 and... I don't think we went to the hospital," Stiles replied, his eyes widening as he thought about that.

Harry tilted his head in thought. "Well, that would certainly point to your mother being a witch."

"You could talk to your dad," Derek remarked. "See if he knew."

Stiles narrowed his eyes then looked at both Harry and Derek. "You two would come with me if I did?"

"Of course," Harry replied while Derek nodded.

"I presume you are here to get another wand?" Ollivander asked as soon as the three of them turned back to him.

"Um, I'm here to get my first wand," Stiles said hesitantly.

"Oh, your first?" Ollivander questioned. "Was there a problem or your..."

Ollivander looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds, with pressed lips and narrowed eyes.

"Ah, I see," the wand maker remarked while Stiles looked flabbergasted. Harry was just looking on bemusedly as Ollivander had not changed his odd ways of knowing everything about everyone who had bought his wands.

"Your first then," Ollivander corrected.

Stiles nodded.

Ollivander then moved to start pulling out various boxes with wands in them, going from shelf to shelf. Harry could feel the underlying hum of magic from each wand and they were each distinct and unique.

"Will he cause trouble for us?" Derek quietly asked, turning to Harry while Ollivander's back was to them.

"Nope," Harry murmured back. "He's a friend. And if that doesn't help, then he knows about me and what I will do for family and boyfriends in this case."

Harry watched as Derek flushed pink a little at that. Stiles noticed and grinned at the alpha.

They watched as Ollivander started to pull out a couple boxes and put them on the front desk. The wand maker reached for one of them and opened the box.

"Try this one."

Stiles turned to Harry and raised a questioning eyebrow. "What now?"

Harry smiled. "Well, pick it up and give it a wave."

Ollivander chuckled.

Stiles picked up the wand in question and flicked it a little. The wand emitted a few sparks but otherwise didn't react. Ollivander gave a little considering noise then opened another box and held out the wand.

Stiles took it and waved it around and they heard a loud booming noise in the back of the shop. Stiles jumped but settled when Harry walked over and wrapped an arm around him.

"I didn't mean to do that," Stiles whispered.

"That's normal. Choosing a wand can be a destructive business," Harry remarked. "When I chose my holly wand, I destroyed a couple lamps and a couple of shelves."

"Okay..." Stiles replied, a little less hesitant.

"Ah," Ollivander stated, going to pick out a box that was still on the shelf on the far wall. "This one will be the one, I can feel it."

Stiles took the proffered wand and gasped. Harry could see Stiles' magic lighting up from within him. Derek creeped into Stiles' space.

"Stiles?" Derek asked, reaching out to place a hand on Stiles' back.

"I'm fine," Stiles replied, a little out of breath as if he had just run a short marathon. "I... it feels like I'm now more complete than I was an hour ago."

Derek raised an eyebrow at that explanation.

Stiles blinked. "It... The wand reacted to my magic."

"Reacted?" Derek repeated tentatively.

"It connected to him," Harry cut in. "Wands do that with their owners. They're kind of sentient, I suppose?"

Ollivander glanced at him. "And when did you become more knowledgeable about wands?"

Harry grinned at the wand maker. "I took a class at the San Francisco School of Magic a couple of years ago on wands."

"Ah, I know that woman," Ollivander replied. "You must have learned a lot there. It's a good school."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I learned a lot there."

"What kind of wood is this?" Stiles asked, looking up at Ollivander.

"That wand is unicorn tail hair and cedar wood," Ollivander revealed. "I knew it would be the one."

"Hmm," Harry said. "Sounds like it's well fitting."

"It is fitting," Ollivander responded.

"Well, what does it being made out of cedar have to do with it being 'fitting'?" Derek asked, eyes narrowed.

"It means you have chosen well in a partner, Derek Hale," Ollivander reassured.

Derek startled and his eyes flashed to red for a second before returning to their green.

"Or," Ollivander continued, looking at Harry. "partners as is the case."

* * *

AN: I found the info for wand wood at the pottermore wiki.

And cedar wood means, "Whenever I meet one who carries a cedar wand, I find strength of character and unusual loyalty. My father, Gervaise Ollivander, used to always to say, 'you will never fool the cedar carrier,' and I agree: the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception. I would go further than my father, however, in saying that I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them."


End file.
